This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the destruction of carbonaceous wastes. More specifically, this invention relates to plug flow gas phase combustion of an intimate admixture or carbonaceous waste with air.
In one still more specific aspect, this invention relates to the high velocity plug flow gas phase combustion of a gas phase admixture of hazardous organics with air at elevated pressure and with recovery of useful work.